


The CSI Baby

by ErrolsFeather



Series: Horatio, Calleigh Cassidy Caine [4]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continence of double surprise. How Horatio and Calleigh's baby was born and a little bit after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The CSI Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

The CSI baby!

Natalia was running as fast as she could to the break room were she knew Eric and Ryan was. She saw them and said, "You better get back to work quick, I just saw Calleigh in the hallway, and with her mood swings I sure as hell wouldn't mess with. I wouldn't even leave my work if it wasn't to warn you two."

"Oh, thanks Nat," the boys said and were about to leave, but they soon found that is were too late when they heard Calleigh yell, "Natalia, Ryan, where the hell are you?"

"Crap," the two of them said at the same time and run back to the DNAlab where they found Calleigh.

"Where are my DNA results?" she asked angrily.

"Here," Natalia said and quickly handed her a piece of paper.

"Thanks," Calleigh said in a calmer tone and left.

"How can H still let her work so close to the delivery?" Ryan asked.

"I honestly dunno, but I guess he wouldn't dare to tell her no because she is a Lieutenant and the mood swings and the fact that she is his right hand. Besides all things considered she is doing a hell of a job," said Natalia and smiled to Ryan, glad that Calleigh had left so quickly.

"I guess," Ryan agreed and smiled back and then they continued to work.

Calleigh was sitting in the break room eating a candy bar and looking at the DNA results, still pissed. She was feed up with everything, especially with being pregnant. She felt fat, ugly and unattractive. All she wanted was to get this thing over with so she could get her figure back. Even if Horatio said she looked beautiful, which was so sweet, she didn't feel that way at all.

Calleigh was 8 and a half mounts pregnant, so she still had two weeks to go a least. This sucked big time. And in addition to this she hated to yell at her friends, but she couldn't help it, because of the hormones and she also had all this crazy urges which drove her crazy half the time.

"Arg, right now I just want to be pinned against a wall and get taken real hard," she thought. Like that was ever going to happen. She and Horatio hadn't had sex in ages, but that was mostly because by the end of the day they were both too tired. Calleigh turned the TV on MTV to listen to some music while she was working with the case. Then she heard the song whiskey lullaby and started to cry for no other reason than that the song was so sad. Shortly after she fell a sleep over the papers.

Horatio who had heard his wife scream had now come down to the DNAlab to check on his coworkers. He heard laughter from the lab and entered. He looked at Natalia and Ryan joking about something.

Horatio walked up to them and said, "Are you guys ok? I heard Calleigh yell at you again."

"Yes, we're fine, but Horatio is she ever going to take a maternity leave?" Natalia asked.

"Hmm, I don't know since I know that if she was home all day long she would go crazy. I asked her, but she said she'd rather work," he said quietly. He really wanted Calleigh to stay home with the baby after it was born, at least for a little while so she didn't wore her self out. He had seen how tired she was some days, and was worried about her and the baby wasn't even born yet, how would she look afterwards.

"Horatio, I don't want to say anything stupid, but I think she is right, she belongs here, even with the mood swings. This is where she likes to be and it would be a shame to take her away from it if she doesn't want to," Ryan said in a serious tone.

"Yes, but she cant work as much as she does and take care of a baby full time, a gun range and a crime lab isn't a place to raise a baby," Horatio said.

"I think you're wrong. Calleigh is a smart lady and if she choose to raise her baby at the lab, it can't be all that bad, because she wouldn't do anything that would hurt her baby. I mean if she thought it would hurt her baby, she wouldn't still be working, now would she. And you know what Horatio. Since it is a real csibaby it would be natural to raise it here. It is in the babies blood," Ryan said and Natalia laughed.

"I hope you're right," Horatio said and left. Then he walked over to the break room to see if his wife was there. He found her sleeping over her notes. For once she looked really peaceful, so he didn't want to disturb her.

"Just sleep my angel, I'll talk to you later," he thought and went back to his office.

Half an hour later Calleigh got woken up by her phone ringing, she answered it and said, "Calleigh Caine, hello."

It still sounded kinda funny, but she was starting to getting used to it.

"Hei, cc, I have a new crime scene for you. How soon can you be here?" a voice said.

"Depends on where it is Jake," she replied.

"Oh sorry, 2nd and Flagler," Jake said.

"Ok, I'll be there in fifteen minutes and I'll bring the boys with me, see ya," she said and hang up.

Calleigh got up and started to look for Eric and Ryan, she finally found them in the garage and said, "Why aren't you answering your phones, we have a crime scene, come on."

They just sighed and followed her. They were walking a couple of steps behind her and Ryan whispered to Eric "Should we tell her that we didn't answer our phones since we are tired of her yelling, she's really getting on my nerves these days".

"Are you crazy, with her mood swings you can end up dead," Eric whispered back.

"Yeah, you're right, and it won't be long to the baby is born, only two more weeks. Then she will be back to normal again. And spite her hormones she still is a great boss and she's so beautiful, smart and kind, Horatio is a lucky man," Ryan said and smiled.

"It almost sounds like you got a crush on her," Eric said.

"Maybe I did once, but not anymore, now I just respects and admire her and love her as a friend, besides I got Lisa," Ryan said dreamily.

Eric just laughed and then they had reach the hummer and drove of to the crime scene.

What they didn't know was that Calleigh had heard the whole thing, and some of the words had hurt her, but now she had to think about work, so she figured she deal with it later.

They arrived at the crime scene, at the look it looked like a car accident, but they soon found that the driver was shot in the chest. Calleigh took a closer look and said, "Ok, all we have to do is to figure out if he was shot before or after the crash and who the shooter was."

Eric, you take the car, Ryan you take the body and I will take a closer look at the bullet when Alexx has gotten it out, any questions?"

"Yes, do you mind if I take the car back tonight and look at it tomorrow, since I kinda have plans to night?" Eric asked afraid of what the answer would be.

Calleigh thought for a moment and said, "Ok, take the night of, but then I want you there first thing tomorrow, which means around 7."

"Ok, thanks Calli," Eric said and smiled at her.

"What about you Ryan, can you work tonight?" Calleigh asked.

"Of course, I will stop by your office with the bullet after the post," said Ryan and smiled at her.

Calleigh smiled back at him when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her belly, but she managed to hide it and said, "Ok, Thanks R. Well I better go back to the lab. Then she left and the others stayed behind to collect evidence and wait for Alexx to come and get the body."

On the way back Calleigh felt the sharp pain in her belly a couple of more times, but then it disappeared. She felt really scared, what if it was something wrong with her baby. She tried to reach Horatio so he could pick her up at the lab and drive her to the hospital, but he wouldn't answer.

Calleigh parked her car and went down to her gun range, still worried. She wanted to talk to Alexx about it, but knew she was still at the crime scene so she had to wait until she got back. And she didn't take the chance to drive to the hospital herself, she had barely managed to driver here.

Calleigh sat down by her desk and started to work. Then she realized that her water had broken and in addition to this the pain was back, even worse than before. Calleigh fell of her chair, and down at the floor. She wroth in pain, but still managed to reach for her phone and called Alexx and say, "Alexx, I need help, something is wrong, please hurry.

Then she hung up the phone and screamed of pain, knowing that no one would hear her because of the soundproofed walls. Tears were running from her eyes, because of the pain, and the fear of loosing her child. She screamed of pain again, why did it have to hurt so badly. She felt so helpless and alone. Once again she screamed and hoped desperately that Alexx would get there in time.

Alexx took Calleigh's call could hear that Calleigh was in a great deal of pain and knew she had to get to her at once. She turned to Eric and Ryan and said, "Guys, whom of you is the fastest driver? We have to get to the firearms lab at once, by the sound of it Calleigh has gone into labor, and that could be dangerous since the baby is premature."

Eric and Ryan looked shocked and Ryan said, "That's Eric, come on, lets go."

They got in the car and drove like crazy all the way back, hoping that they would not be too late, and that Calleigh was okay.

Eric, Alexx and Ryan ran down to the firearms lab as fast as they could. They found Calleigh lay on the floor screaming of pain, her face was pail and wet from tears and sweet and she looked really scared.

Alexx sank down beside her and said, "How are you feeling, honey?"

Calleigh cried and said, "I'm really scared, I want Horatio here, and it hurts really bad, please make it stop."

Alexx turned to the boys and said, "Eric find Horatio, Ryan I need your help, get some towels and hot water from my office and get back here."

The guys disappeared and Alexx turned to Calleigh again and said, "Lets see how far along you are honey."

She moved her pants, took a close look and said, "This one sure is in a hurry, but don't worry about it, I will take care of it."

She only hoped that Eric would find Horatio and that they would get there in time.

Ten minutes later Horatio come storming into the room. He saw Calleigh lay on the floor and knelt down beside her and said, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm here."

Not a moment too late since seventeen minutes later their daughter was born, Alexx washed her and handed her over to them. The tiny girl was screaming.

Horatio smiled and said, "She is a little baby bullet."

"No dear, she is my little shooting star," Calleigh smiled tiredly. She was still worn out after the birth. Horatio handed the baby over to Calleigh and she rocked her softly in her arms.

"So what are you going to name her?" Ryan asked.

Horatio and Calleigh looked at each other, the name was possibly the only thing they agreed on, Calleigh nodded to Horatio and he said, "Let me introduce Cassidy Aurora Caine."

Then the paramedics arrived and took them to the hospital. Alexx, Ryan and Eric stood watching the messy floor and Ryan said, "I can't believe she gave birth to her daughter here."

"That's Calleigh," Eric said and laughed.

"Well, I got to go, would you guys please clean up this mess. Calleigh will get furious if she gets back and find her lab like she left it," said Alexx with a smile.

"So when do you think she will get back?" Eric asked.

"If I know her like I think I do, she will be away for five weeks tops, but now I have to go," Alex said and left.

"I'll bet you 20$ she'll be back in three," Ryan said.

"Hmm, since the baby was premature I'll bet 20$ on four weeks," Eric said.

"You're on," Ryan said and then they went to get buckets, soap and water to clean up the mess.

Three months later.

"Who's mummy's little angel," Calleigh said and bent over the baby seat that stood on the gun range next to hers. The baby looked back at her with her blue eyes. She was sucking on a pair of handcuffs. Calleigh lifted Cassidy up of her baby seat and took off her tiny hearing aids before she walked out the door. Calleigh loved her little baby girl and never left her alone for a second. Cassidy had been with her to the lab a mount after she was born and everyday since and everyone adored her.

Calleigh took the lift up too the first floor and walked over to the DNA lab when Cassidy started to cry. Calleigh rocked her gently in her arms and said, "I know you're hungry shooting star, but mummy have to see Natalia first. "

Like she understood what she said the little girl became quiet at once.

Calleigh entered the DNA lab and said, "Nat, do you have my DNA results."

Then Cassidy started to cry again, so Calleigh gave her the handcuffs, which the baby instantly started to suck on and stopped crying again.

"Yes, I have, you got the right suspect since the blood on the victims clothes belonged to him, did the bullet come from his gun?" Natalia said.

"Yes, I just knew he did it," Calleigh said triumphant.

Natalia looked at little Cassidy laughed and said, "Calli, why is your baby sucking at a pear of handcuffs instead of a nipple like other baby's?"

"I tried with nipples, but she kept throwing them away. Then I gave her a pear of handcuffs and she started to suck on them like it was the most natural thing in the world, so I just kept giving them to her each time she cries. She seems to like'em," Calleigh said honestly. And it was the truth funny enough. Even Horatio thought it was funny.

"Like mother, like daughter, it is all in the genes I suppose," Natalia said and smiled.

Then Cassidy looked at her mother and started to cry again. Calleigh looked at Natalia and said, "I really have to feed her, would you join me in the break room."

"Of course," Natalia said and they sat down in the break room where Calleigh breastfeed Cassidy. Calleigh looked at her daughter, she looked so beautiful. She still couldn't believe that she had created something so perfect.

Natalia looked at them and asked, "Calleigh are you going to teach her how to handle guns when she gets older?"

"Of course, don't you think I should?" Calleigh said.

"Yes, but do you really think it is a good idea for little Cassidy to be raised at a gun range at a place that mostly centers around death," Natalia asked skeptically.

"It's not like I let her see the bodies, and she seems to like to look at the guns when I work with her. Trust me I know what I am doing," Calleigh said calmly and burped her daughter that was done eating. Then Cassidy gasped and Calleigh rocked her in her arms while she was singing whiskey lullaby until Cassidy fell a sleep in her arms.

Horatio that just had come in overheard the conversation between Calleigh and Natalia, and he had himself thought the same things. He had mostly wanted that Calleigh had stayed at home with Cassie, since he was afraid that their work wasn't the right place for her. He knew noone else that had done so. But the funny thing was that Cassie seemed perfectly healthy and fine, she funnily enough seems to like it there. She smiled and made small baby sound like any other kid her age would do. And he couldn't have found a more devoted mother than his wife, she really loved her daughter. Horatio looked once more at his two favorite girls before he went in to join them.

"Hey sweetheart," Horatio said softly and gave his wife a kiss.

"Hey handsome," she replied and looked at him.

"So how are my girls today?" he asked.

"Just fine, and how are you?" she asked.

"I'm OK, but sweetheart do you get enough sleep, I hardly see you home at night," Horatio said, his voice was concerned.

"You know I don't need much sleep to function, and I sometimes sleep here," she said and smiled at him.

"You can't be serious?" he said, not happy about that answer.

"Yes, I don't see anything wrong with that, that way I don't have to hurry up to get here in the morning, and I know Cassie is safe since she is with you," Calleigh said.

Natalia sensed trouble and disappeared.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, let me say this in the nicest way, I really miss you sleeping by my side. I would feel much better if you were home with my and Cassie at night, not here," said Horatio and looked at her.

Calleigh could see in his eyes that he meant what he said so she replied, "First of all I love you to handsome, and I miss sleeping by your side, but it is just too much to do here, you know how it is."

Then she stroked Cassie and Horatio once again saw how much she loved her daughter and the happiness in her eyes and said, "How about this, if we work together and get the others to work a bit more, then will you come home and sleep at night."

"That might work, so will you talk to them," she said.

"I'll do it straight away," he said and gave her a kiss before he disappeared.

That night the Caine's slept quietly side for the first time in a long time.

Calleigh was up in the DNA lab with Natalia just talking and Cassie was playing with some test tubes just babbling away.

"I can't believe she is seven mounts already," Natalia said and looked at the little girl, she looked more like Calleigh every day, but had Horatios eyes.

"Yeah, me neither, who would have thought I ever would raise a daughter," Calleigh laughed.

The little Cassidy crawled out the door really fast.

"No, not again," Calleigh said and followed her.

The little girl had gotten herself to the lift, Calleigh reached her, picked her up and said, "So where do you think you're going?"

Right out of the blue Cassidy pointed at the elevator and said, "Bang, bang, gun."

Calleigh almost dropped her of surprise, she was shocked. Her little girl had said her first words. Calleigh smiled pleased and said, "That's my little shooting star."

"Bang, bang, gun," Cassie said again and reached for the lift.

Calleigh took up her phone and called Horatio and said, "Get to the lift, you gotta see something."

Horatio got out of his office, wondering what it was all about. On the way Natalia and Ryan followed him. They got to the lift and looked at Calleigh. Calleigh smiled proudly like any good mother would do and said, "Cassie, show them where you are going."

Cassie again pointed at the lift, smiled and said, "Bang, bang, gun. Bang, bang, gun."

Horatio smiled proudly of his daughters first words, hugged her and said, "That's daddy's little angel."

"That's her mother's daughter, Calli what happened to teach your daughter words like mummy and daddy," Ryan said and smiled to her.

"Trust me I have tried, but it is obvious that didn't work," Calleigh said and put her daughter down on the floor again.

"What did you expect when she spends her days here with you and you work with guns and weapons most of the time," Natalia laughed.

"I suppose you're right," Calleigh said and smiled.

Then they followed Cassie back to the DNA lab. Cassie turned to them again, pointed at the lab and said, "DNA"

"Now I have never," Ryan said and continued, "You two have really got a CSI baby"

"I guess we have," Horatio said. He was really proud of his daughters first words even if they wasn't what he expected them to be. But then again, when their baby spent most of her days where they worked, it wasn't really that strange.

Then Cassidy gasped and Calleigh lifted her up and said, "Time for your nap shooting star."

The little girl nodded and reached for the handcuffs Calleigh was holding in her hands, Calleigh gave them to her and Cassie closed her eyes.

Calleigh gave her to Horatio and said, "Your turn to watch her handsome."

"Yes, I will bring her down to you later at bang, bang, gun, since she loves it so much, but I'll bet it is more because of you than the guns," Horatio said and smiled before he gave her a kiss.

Calleigh nodded and smiled, glad her shooting star had started to talk and her first words was about what she loved so much, then she went down to her firearms lab to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
